To The Past
by fezakyuu
Summary: Two years after their adventure into the future, Naruto suddenly realizes that he knows the jutsu that'll take them into the past. After persuading Sasuke at a rather awkward time, they eventually travel eight years back in time, back to when they were both ten, but their trip has even bigger consequences this time.. SasuNaru


_To The Past_

Here it is guys, the sequel to my first SasuNaru story- "To The Future" ... I don't suppose you need to read it, since it's an entirely new story, but there will be references to the prequel that you might not understand unless you've read it.

_I'm sorry if there are any consistency problems with its prequel, but just work with me okay?_

_Enjoy (: x  
_

* * *

It was two years ago on this very day that Sasuke and Naruto had become a couple, oh- and they had travelled to the future, discovered that they were together ten years in time in what was obviously a _very _intimate relationship, owned a mansion on the outskirts of a highly developed Konoha and were pretty much well-sorted for the rest of their lives, nothing big really.

Upon returning to the past, their own relationship had further progressed, as it would have done anyway even if they hadn't of travelled to the future. Today was their anniversary, which held many meanings to them- it was the day Sasuke returned home, the day he admitted his true feelings to Naruto- and let's not forget time travelling to the future. They enjoyed reminiscing and discussing how they could achieve what they had witnessed only eight more years down the line… they couldn't believe that only two years had passed already, they only hoped time would move faster so they could once again be back in that perfect utopia.

None the less, their relationship was already perfect in the present. Of course they had a few kinks to work in and out, but they were getting there. For now, Naruto wanted their relationship to remain a secret, which was pretty difficult since they were living together in a fairly large apartment in the middle of town. Not even the other members of team seven knew about their relationship- although Sai was beginning to catch on. Sasuke was more than happy _and _ready to proclaim their relationship to the whole of Konoha, but Naruto asked him continuously not to say anything, feeling that their relationship was somewhat more special since nobody knew about it.

Sasuke only wished that the girls around town would stop flirting with him and Naruto… this was one of the reasons why he wanted people to know, the others were more to do with his pride and ego.

Like most anniversaries, Sasuke and Naruto had spent most of the day together, but to the people around town had appeared as just 'two friends hanging out together'. They had been to the cinema, gone for a meal and spent some time with friends. Sadly, Sasuke was being forced to undertake a high-ranking mission tomorrow, which mean't he would be away from Naruto for a few days… it didn't sit right with him, not one bit- he was at least going to make sure the remaining time he had with Naruto was special and memorable.

They had returned home early that evening to spend some private time together. Since they were keeping their relationship quiet, Naruto acted as though it was really his apartment and returned home first all the time. Much to Sasuke's distaste, Sai lived across the hall from the two and whenever he had the chance, would always greet Naruto outside his apartment, with a wickedly perverted smile painted across his face. "Hello Naruto-kun…"

"Saii~" Naruto smiled, greeting him as pleasantly as he usually did. In case you had forgotten, Sai was very much in love with Naruto, another reason why Sasuke absolutely hated him. When Naruto visited the future two years ago today, the Sai from that time had tried his hand at winning the older Naruto over, which had obviously failed... he was then warned about Sai's unusual requests and antics that were to come when he returned home. "How's it going?"

"Hmm… well I'm a little bored…" He paused, "Have you got anything planned tonight?" He abruptly asked.

"I was gonna have a quiet night in, maybe watch a movie- read a few scrolls, nothing big."

"Really? Why don't we do that together?"

"Well I was gonna have an early night too… I'm seeing Tsunade in the morning and you _know _what she's like..."

"Will Sasuke be round tonight?"

"Ahaha… what do you mean?" Naruto couldn't help but sweat with anxiety; he was such a bad liar. "Why would Sasuke come round to my apartment? And at this hour too?"

"Dunno… just seems like you two are really getting along recently…"

"Umm…" Naruto panicked, "I have to go… cya!" He suddenly waved him off and bolted inside his apartment, quickly locking the door after him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Sai's door close across the hallway… thank god he avoided that mess.

"Where the hell have _you _been?" A familiar voice bellowed from the kitchen… Naruto was immediately greeted by his very peeved boyfriend… "You were outside talking to _him _again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it! I swear he waits for me to come home." Naruto said, defending himself- it truly wasn't his fault, he couldn't help being attractive to some like Sai… "Maybe in the future you should come in through the door and I'll come in through the balcony?" He suggested.

"Hmm…" Sasuke hummed, thinking about the idea. "We could do, but people already know that this is _your _apartment, so they'd definitely know something's going on. I think maybe you should just start running to the front door from the stairs."

Naruto looked at him disbelievingly, "Sasuke, I'm not running to our apartment just to avoid contact with him- he'd know I'm avoiding him. It's gotta be that floorboard, it makes such a creek whenever someone walks over it."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and readied himself for a bath, removing his unclean clothes simply in front of Naruto; he was very blunt these days. When he was completely naked, he made his way over to the bathroom and prepared a comforting hot bath.

Their new apartment was much bigger than Naruto's old place. The bedroom was separate from the rest of the house, along with the bathroom. The living room was massive, with everything they could possibly need and the kitchen was completely equipped with items that Naruto hadn't even heard of until he moved in.

Naruto was clearing up the kitchen, something he was now forced to do because of Sasuke's hygiene issues- when he came to the sudden realization that things were actually back to normal, for everyone that is. It was only about a month ago when Sasuke was finally released from his house arrest, he had proved himself worthy of being a ninja again and had protected the village from threats numerous amounts of times in the past two years- he was still on pretty bad terms with Tsunade however. The only difference to this perfect present was how their love story began this time…

If they had never travelled to the future, Naruto _should've _walked out after Sasuke confessed on his second day back in Konoha, which would of led Sasuke to creating a shadow clone and following Naruto around for a day until he would've caved in and agreed to a couple of first dates- which eventually led to their relationship as it was today. Naruto was always hesitant about going out on the dates, but he always secretly _liked _Sasuke and by the end of the week, he too had confessed.

**Instead**, as soon as Sasuke and Naruto returned to the present, they immediately had sex- when they waited at least a month or two in the other reality. They had immediately gone from friends to boyfriend relationship status on that same day and as soon as Sasuke was released from his house arrest, had moved in together- when in the other reality lived separately until their relationship was discovered by Tsunade, in which she placed Sasuke under house arrest again.

It was funny how things worked out.

Sasuke returned from the bathroom, slowly walking over to Naruto who was pouring himself a drink. "You coming for a bath with me?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment- to be honest, he didn't really want to share a bath with Sasuke, not because it was awkward or anything like that, but they always ended up doing something and he wanted to keep sex and bathing separate. "Okay, but only if you promise we won't have sex."

Sasuke remained quiet and shot Naruto a displeasing look, it was clear that something was going to happen- until Naruto brought it up that is. "We can clean up in the bath once we're done."

"If you would wear a condom then we wouldn't have to clean up at all, would we?" Naruto smirked, pleased with his comeback.

"You can't seriously ask me to do something like that..."

"Sasuke please… just listen to me tonight and not your hormones. Just wait until we get into bed and I promise you it will be much more worth the wait." Naruto smiled comfortingly, Sasuke had no choice but to simply roll his eyes and give in. He gave a simple nod of agreement and within moments Naruto was completely naked and in the tub, which was filled with scented soaps and bubbles that would almost complete any romantic evening, all that was left was the sex.

Sasuke stepped into the tub and lay against the non-tap side, leaving Naruto with no choice but to sit between his legs and lay against his back, since he hated the tap side of the tub also. "This is great~ just like a hot spring…" Naruto sighed peacefully.

"Hn" Sasuke added, completely agreeing with him. He allowed his mind to wander off whilst Naruto was busy playing with the bubbles that surrounded him… it worried Sasuke how an eighteen year old could still be completely amazed by the quality of bubbles in a tub.

Their tub-talk was relatively minimal for that evening; this was pretty much because the only times they ever shared a bath together was on special occasions and they ended up _warming up_in the tub and then eventually proceeding to the bedroom straight after. Tonight was the first time in a while they had shared a bath together without actually having any kind of amorous activities going on.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said out of the blue, waking Sasuke up from his daze.

"Hm?"

"Did you realize that they've started planning the houses that we're due to move into at some point?"

"Yeah, I heard some of the architects around town talking about it. I'm just wondering when I'll get that note from my parents- that's what'll set us up with that mansion."

Naruto smiled pleasingly, "yeah! I'm not really looking forward to when Tsunade catches us about to have sex in her office though…" he saddened, "my older self told me that you get put under house arrest for again for a year."

Sasuke suddenly freaked out, he hadn't heard about this yet. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah… I guess I forgot to tell you."

Sasuke pushed Naruto off his chest and forced him to turn round and face him, upon seeing the look of shock on his face, Naruto immediately realized that Sasuke was actually worried. "Is that how were found out?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, "I didn't think it was something you should know… because I knew you would be upset, like you are now."

Sasuke sighed, calming himself down… he was super annoyed about this sudden revelation, but he couldn't be mad at Naruto, not on their anniversary. "It's okay Naruto, I'm not mad."

"The thing is, now that you know we might never end up doing it, which means our relationship will end up staying a secret forever, we can't have that."

"Then I guess when it happens, it happens and we'll just have to let it happen."

It was clear that Sasuke had matured since their visit to the future. If he had heard this information two years ago, he probably would've gone nuts and destroyed the entire village with rage. Naruto couldn't help but give Sasuke a warming hug, happy that his boyfriend was so happily calm with hearing this somewhat upsetting news… there was other things he wanted to tell Sasuke about what the future had in store for them, but he knew that would only make matters worse and he wanted the sex to be pleasant tonight, not painful.

Sasuke suddenly interrupted the beautiful moment they were having by simply saying, "sex now?"

* * *

Not ten minutes later were they now fully into their nightly sexual activities. They had only been in the bath for about ten minutes just to clean themselves up from their day out together.

Naruto was stretched out across the bed on his back with his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke was delicately leaving kisses across his lover's body whilst using his fingers to arouse Naruto lower down. Since they were living in such a quiet area of town, Naruto had to try his hardest to suppress his moans to avoid waking the neighbours, it was incredibly difficult.

Sasuke left many bruises across Naruto's neck as their night progressed quickly, within minutes Sasuke was prepping Naruto with three of his fingers right off the bat. Naruto continued to grip the sheets with all his might as he bit down hard on his lips, suppressing every bit of a moan that erupted from his chest. Sasuke wasn't too happy with it- but as long as they were able to enjoy themselves tonight, he wasn't too arsed.

Once Naruto was lubed up and ready to go, Sasuke wasted no time placing his own hardness inside Naruto's supposedly relaxed entrance. It was pure bliss, as it was all the time. Sasuke loved the feeling it gave him, as he gently moved in and out at first, just to help Naruto relax a little more.

Sasuke himself couldn't help but find it a little difficult to suppress a few moans as he picked up the pace and felt the ridges and bumps within Naruto's ass rub against his hardness. As he concentrated on making them both feel good, he never realized that Naruto had suddenly lost interest in their sex. He was quiet, distant and barely even making any kind of amorous noises.

It was a few minutes later when Sasuke finally decided to look down and see Naruto's amazing face whenever the were having sex. He expected him to be breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his face and glorious tanned body, his hands gripping the sheets in pure ecstasy as Sasuke pleasured him to no end- but what he saw was a major let down, but also worrying.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said, he stopped thrusting when he realized something was actually bothering his boyfriend. He remained inside of Naruto, just in case there wasn't really anything to worry about- he expected them to be having sex for at least another hour or two, in actuality they had only been going for about fifteen minutes.

Naruto jumped out of his daze and looked up at his boyfriend, "sorry, I was just thinking about something and it completely made me faze out."

"Seriously? What on earth is that important in your mind right now that would make you faze out _during _sex?"

"Well.. This might sound crazy, but there's something I would like to do before you leave for your mission tomorrow."

Sasuke's eyebrow tweaked, "we're kind of in the middle of something right now, if you hadn't noticed yet."

"I know we're having sex and everything, but I really want to do this and we can always have sex another time right? It's not like we're gonna break up in the next five minutes."

"Whatever you have to say in those said five minutes may change that."

Naruto smirked sarcastically, "haha… just hear me out okay? But even if you don't like the idea, will you promise that we can do it?"

"Fine, if we can continue having sex afterwards?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before coming up with a reasonable answer, "yes- until you cum, then we're gonna do my idea."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, unwilling going through with this. "Fine, what is it that you want to do then?"

Naruto sat up as best he could, really excited to explain his idea. "Well, I was thinking about that past travelling jutsu we used to get back from the future and realized… what if we could use that to go even further back in time?"

"What?" Sasuke replied, not sure if he had heard correctly… although he had an idea where this conversation was heading… god Naruto really knew how to kill the mood, it was gonna take Sasuke a while to get back into their activity once Naruto had finished yapping on.

"Why don't we go time travelling again? But instead of going into the future, we'll go in the past! We'll get to see ourselves as kids and visit places that have closed down now!" He added excitedly.

Still, Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Naruto, it's one thing to travel to the future, but travelling back to the past holds so many more risks! We could end up changing the future and making it worse! We may never end up in this exact reality ever again, it's _not _a good idea."

"But you promised me-"

"I _know _I promised you, but I thought you might've wanted to be a little more adventurous with sex or something."

Naruto rolled his eyes, progressively getting angrier. "Is that all you ever think about? Sex this, sex that, you really are a nymphomaniac." He complained.

Sasuke was beginning to get a little enraged as well. "So what? You're thinking of going back into the past for a holiday and I know you'll end up pushing someone over in the past and it being the cause of total destruction in the present!"

That really pushed Naruto over the line; he abruptly pulled Sasuke out of his ass and got up from the bed, walking towards the door in blind anger. Sasuke got up from the bed also and followed him quickly towards the door. "Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke shouted at him.

Naruto turned around in a blind rage, which made Sasuke stop right in his tracks- "If you won't come with me into the past right now, then I'm going over to Sai's and staying with him tonight."

Sasuke suddenly went cold and a deathly aura filled the room. "What?" He simply replied, anger etched in his tone.

"You heard me, I'll go over naked too- he won't be able to keep his hands of me."

Hearing just that only made Sasuke want to throw Naruto back on the bed and continue on with their sex, although it would turn out as Naruto feared it would, painful and extremely rough. But instead, Sasuke gave in to his demands and relaxed. "Fine, I'll come with you." He didn't really want to upset Naruto, not tonight anyway.

Naruto suddenly brightened up and cheered with happiness, if it were any other night, Sasuke would've done exactly what he would've wanted to do, but he didn't want to be the cause of a huge argument on their anniversary, and he supposed that if it made Naruto happy, then he didn't mind just going along with it for today. "But _only _for a few hours, got it?"

"Okay," Naruto smiled, he took hold of Sasuke's hand and led him back over to the bed, leaving Sasuke a little confused.

"What're we doing?"

"I promised that we would continue having sex if you would come with me, didn't I?"

Sasuke smirked, realizing that exact promise meant he could get away with being as rough as he wanted to during sex from now on knowing this would be payback for making him go into the past.

* * *

Their amorous activities continued for much longer than they realized, they had even had an early night as well but had somehow managed to last four hours, Naruto was especially feeling the drop in energy as he was the one taking the brutal beating for most of the night, however Sasuke was also pretty shattered from giving said brutal beating.

They were both lay next to each other in bed, too tired to move or even breath. All they could do for now was cuddle, although Naruto had said earlier that he wanted to go into the past as soon as they had finished having sex, but both of them were way too tired to do such a thing. "Sasuke?" Naruto said after a few painful minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"What should we do?" He questioned with what little breath he had left.

"Huh?" Sasuke replied, he had given his lungs and vocal chord a complete workout and were really starting to feel the burn, words were all he was able to utter out at this moment- how Naruto was able to speak more than one word was a miracle.

"I mean- ha… going in to… the past? Ha… should we… wait until… morning? Ha…"

"Yeah, please…" Sasuke replied, thank god that had been sorted out.

"Mkay" Naruto smiled happily and quickly fell asleep in the arms of the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to awake the next day, as he should've been anyway. He went for a quick shower and prepared himself for the upcoming mission. Naruto was still fast asleep in bed, completely naked and a mess from their late night activities.

As much as he would've loved to dive back in to bed and sleep, Sasuke didn't have much time to do anything that morning, hell his shower had only been three minutes long. He had a very quick snack and packed a little extra food just in case he was hungry again later.

Once he had everything packed and ready to go, he quickly double checked the time on the clock beside the bed. Upon seeing the time however his face dropped in complete horror and paled at the sight, he really didn't expect this. "Shit…"

He turned himself around on the bed and attempted to shake Naruto awake, "Naruto! Naruto! Wake up damn it!" The blonde eventually stirred awake and caught Sasuke's gaze. He became much more awake seeing the look of shock on his boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding very sleepy.

"I'm _four _hours late for my mission." He simply replied.

"Ehhh? Seriously? We overslept that badly?"

"Shit… I have no idea what to do" He paused to panic a little more, "If the person who hired me doesn't kill me first then that old hag will… this can _**not**_be happening."

Naruto sat up and watched Sasuke pace around the room, panicking. This event was such a rarity that Naruto could only ever watch. He eventually came up with a brilliant idea, one that would solve all of his problems. "What about the time travel jutsu?"

"Naruto-" Sasuke replied sternly, it at least stopped him from pacing around the room. "I don't have time for things like that now." He added, trying not to get angry.

"But you promised!" Naruto exclaimed, getting out of bed and quickly making his way over to Sasuke.

"I have a very important mission that I should be on _right _this second! Damn, we really need an alarm or something."

"Well you wanted to have sex..."

Sasuke refused to be blamed for this, even though it was so obviously his fault. In order to shut Naruto up from saying anything else, he decided to just go along with him to the past. It was then that he realized coming back from the past would mean he could drop off at the point in time where it was exactly a few minutes before his mission started!

"Fine, we'll go to the past now then- you should probably put some clothes on first though."

Naruto looked down on himself and blushed, "Oh yeah…" He quickly cleaned himself up and put on the first items of clothing he could find that were also clean.

Sasuke sat down on the bed first, waiting for Naruto to hurry on over. "Do we know the date that we're travelling to?" Sasuke said as Naruto took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I was thinking maybe eight years ago, when we were both ten?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, it didn't seem like such a bad time- since they were both alone at that point, they wouldn't have to worry about running into their parents. "I don't see a problem with that…"

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, preparing his fingers to perform the signs, Sasuke was at the ready also… "Ready?" Naruto added. With a simple nodd as a reply, Sasuke and Naruto performed the jutsu perfectly as they had done in the future and within moments, were back in the past- just as they had expected to be.

* * *

Hmm, I'll probably re-write this later and make it a little more detailed, it's a bit rushed as you can probably tell.  
Anyway, reviews and such will be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
